Display devices, such as liquid crystal displays (LCD's) and organic light emitting diodes (OLED) displays, may be outfitted with image sensors or vision systems so that the display device may display and capture off-screen images. For example, if such a display device is coupled to a computing system, the captured images may permit a user to interact with the system, e.g., via user motions or user touch.
In one example approach, a camera may be disposed adjacent to an edge of a display device to capture off-screen images. However, in such an approach, as a user approaches the screen e.g., as a user's finger approaches the screen, the point of view of the camera may be too oblique to capture images of the finger as it moves close to the surface of the screen.